Harry Potter and the Lightning Bolt Tattoo
by T-Rex06
Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort and escaped with his life. No he escaped with a hostage and a cool tattoo. H/HR/DG. Rated T for some of the language


Harry Potter and the Lightning Bolt Tattoo

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros._

A/N: This Story is Alternative Universe and happens just after Harry gets portkeyed to the Graveyard during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This will be a Harry/Multiple pairing. Enjoy

**Part 1: The Graveyard Arrival **

The world stopped spinning and Harry's stomach stopped feeling like it had been placed in a tumble dryer. It took him a few moments to assess where he and Cedric had been thrown to, and when he realised where, he didn't like what he saw, it was a graveyard, and even though he had seen many graveyards before, something about this one unnerved him, and that worried him, nothing really unnerved him, unless it was Hermione on her period, now that worried him, no man should ever have to see or hear the abuse that came from Hermione, however, since the second year, Hermione told Harry that he was hers, so he had no choice but to hear what abuse Hermione spewed at him, even though it had nothing to do with him.

But even if Hermione hadn't told him that he belonged to her, he would never leave her, not after finding out half way through the summer that Hermione's Polyjuice exploits in the second year had come back to haunt them, haunt them in a way that would forever leave Harry wondering how it happened, how in god's name had he gotten Hermione pregnant, because he hadn't had sex with her, and she took a virginity test to prove that she hadn't had sex with anybody else, and when they did a test with Madam Pomphrey to see who the parents where, it showed himself and Hermione, so that left only one thing in both parents minds, how had it happened. All Madam Pomphrey could say that it was related to the Polyjuice bit that was all she could say.

Harry therefore decided that now wasn't the time to think about that and pushed all thoughts of Hermione and his children to the back of his mind until he got away from this graveyard. He moved slowly and nudged Cedric, giving him the motion to touch the cup, and hope that it is a Portkey back to where they came from. Cedric at first refused, but Harry pointed out, that it would be better for one of them to go back and tell everyone what had happened, plus he pointed out that he has more experience fighting in these places than Cedric, so on that basis the older champion should go, and to make sure that Cedric did go back, Harry summoned the Tri-Wizard Cup to Cedric and gave a smile as he saw it whisk the Hufflepuff away back to Hogwarts he hoped, where help would be sent.

As soon as Cedric left, Harry had enough time to turn his head before he felt a sharp pain in his forehead, round about where his scar was located. "This doesn't bode well for me" he thought as a red streak of light shot at him, he had enough time to roll to his side and fire a spell back before the red light even reached him, and that left him puzzled, what the hell had shot that spell at him, he had shit quicker than that spell, as he pondered this the red light finally shot passed him and this caused Harry to keel over in peals of laughter, not only was the spell slow but the aim was so bad, Harry wondered if a drunk idiot had shot it at him,

To try and prove this point, Harry advanced further into the graveyard, constantly checking everything and making sure that his wand was kept pointing ahead at all times and that his eyes and ears were open at all times. The further he got into the graveyard, the more relaxed Harry got, that was until he heard a voice that he hadn't heard for over two years, the voice of Lord Voldemort.

"Wormtail, you useless cretin, where are you?" Voldemort screeched

So the worm is here as well, this will be entertaining Harry thought, he approached the voice slowly and then when he was sure that he had marked out all possible exit routes, he decided to make himself known.

"So, I see you have made yourself a new body Tommy old boy." Harry said to the lone bundle across the graveyard from him.

"Ah, young Potter, I see that you have made an appearance." Voldemort replied.

"Well, I didn't really have a choice in the matter did I, you made sure I would be here no matter what I did, but what is it you want me here for?" Harry asked the bundle

"No, you didn't, but enough of this idle chit-chat, you Harry Potter are here to bear witness to the re-birth of the most powerful dark lord in history, and then once you have witnessed my re-birth, you will die. But I digress I am bored talking to you in this form, and want this joyous event to advance, so sit tight Harry, and you will eventually meet your end at my hand, when I can find that bloody useless idiot Wormtail." Voldemort finished.

Harry, having listened to the most boring speech in modern history decided to try and destroy whatever ritual was being attempted, and discovered the perfect way to do it. In his mind it was the most ingenious idea to ever come out of his head, Hermione however may disagree, but she wasn't here, and what she didn't know, wouldn't hurt her would it.

After finishing his small mental debate, Harry advanced over to the ritual site and found a cauldron, which he decided must be for the ritual and village idiot Wormtail, who was currently on the floor spasming. Why he was spasming would never be known, but Harry took full advantage of it. He stunned the useless idiot and the bound him, disarmed him and petrified him, so that any chance of him escaping were slim to none. He then advanced to where the cauldron was and then en acted his great plan, he lowered his trousers and proceeded to relieve his bladder in the cauldron.

Voldemort upon hearing this screeched and ordered Harry to stop, which caused the bundle to be coated in Harry's urine due to him turning around to hear what the bundle wanted. Being covered in Harry's urine caused Voldemort to become enraged, which being near a ritual site and being in the state he was in was a bad thing. He started to glow green and then yellow and then finally a gold colour as he carried on ranting at Harry and only noticed that something was wrong when he noticed young Potter keel over and scream as a green cloud erupted from his scar.

All over the country, similar green clouds appeared and then suddenly exploded with a terrible screech. In the graveyard the green cloud that was in Harry's scar exploded and with it, so did the bundle on the floor that housed the spirit of Lord Voldemort. The final explosion woke Harry up, and caused him to smile, he was free, Voldemort was gone, but what shocked him was the sudden appearance of a lightning shaped tattoo on his left arm. What Harry didn't know was that at Hogwarts his Hermione had a similar tattoo on her arm, as did a certain French Veela, a certain Slytherin Blonde, and a metamorphagus currently awaiting for him to appear from within the maze. He was also un aware that every marked death eater now had his mark instead of the dark mark, what Harry didn't know was that he was now the most powerful wizard around.

**Part 2: The New Lord Returns**

After staring at the tattoo for a good ten minutes, Harry decided that he had better try and get back, so after stunning Wormtail again, Harry decided that the only way that he was going to get back was to either use his Patronus, or use the Knight Bus. Due to him needing to get back soon, and that he had a few galleons in his pocket he decided to get the Knight Bus. To get the Knight Bus, he had to do two things, one destroy this ritual site, this was solved by a simple Incendio, and two get to the end of the graveyard with the rat and get his wand in the air so the bus can find him. In order for him to do this he made sure that the rat was securely bound and woke him up.

"Now rat, you may notice that your master is gone and I am not, so therefore that means I won, now you will tell me how to get out of this bloody graveyard or so help me, I'll make sure that if Hermione ever finds me, I will dump her wrath on you, and trust me, a pregnant witch is not something you want to face, so what's it going to be, you help me leave here now, or I'll leave you to Hermione." Harry told the bound animagus.

"I'll tell you Harry O.K, just spare me from a pregnant witch, your mum was scary, but from what I observed from my time with that ginger Weasley, that Granger woman is probably going to be worse. To get out of the graveyard, all you simply have to do is move straight past that gravestone in front of you for about one hundred yards, and you will find a road. Is that O.K Harry?" A petrified Pettigrew asked Harry.

"Yeah, it is. Oh and Peter. _Stupefy_" Harry told the bound man.

So with the traitor to the Potter family now securely bound and now floating in front of him, Harry made his way out of the graveyard, and back towards the mother of his children, not knowing that he now had three other girls now in love with him, and an army that is loyal to him and will help shape the wizarding world in his will, Dumbledore be dammed.

He made it back to a main road after about a ten minute walk, and slowly raised his wand hand in the air, knowing that in the space of seconds, a huge purple triple decker bus will barrel it's way towards him and his captive and he had to plan how to avoid getting hit by a bus. So in order for him to avoid getting hit, he stood as far away from the road as he possibly could and then awaited the arrival as he extended the wand in his raised hand. He wasn't disappointed, within seconds a bus charged towards him and stopped right where he was stood. He quickly made his way towards it making sure his captive was right in front of all the way, he threw the traitor onto the bus first then got on himself making sure that Pettigrew was secure. Once he was certain he was, he turned towards the conductor, who Harry was shocked wasn't Stan Shunpike and told her to get him back to Hogwarts as quick as they could, well if you were offered three galleons you have to expect it to be quick, and Harry wasn't disappointed, he was back at the front gates of Hogwarts, mere minutes after getting on the bus.

The walk up to castle was a serene one for Harry and a terrifying one for a certain bound captive, who they both know would pay the highest price for betraying the House of Potter. He would be milked for all the information he knows, then he would be given either the Dementors kiss, or put in a high security cell in Azkaban. Harry would have the final say but at that moment, he wasn't sure which one was the worst, immediate death or life keeping the Dementors company.

He arrived at the doors of the castle, and was amazed at what he saw, it looked like the whole of the Ministry, Hogwarts and Hogsmeade were going to war, he wasn't sure why, but he felt that he had better stop it before it did escalate into a full blown conflict. He slowly advanced into the school with his captive and began to talk.

"Er, Hello everyone, would somebody mind telling me what on earth is going on because I am well and truly confused." As he finished saying this, Harry was then met with one of the most ferocious bear hugs he had ever had, and suddenly realised that the person who gave him the bear hug, wasn't Hermione but a blonde Slytherin known as Daphne Greengrass.

"Oh, Harry you're O.K, we were ready to go rescue you from where ever Cedric said you were left, but now we see that we don't need to, which is good for me because it means that I can have you all to myself now." Daphne informed the now shell-shocked Potter heir. Hearing this caused Harry to shake off his moment of shock, and caused him to turn towards Daphne and ask.

"What are you on about Daph, yeah, we're friends but how can we be together, in case you haven't noticed, I'm with Hermione and she is pregnant, so I ask you, how can I be with you, and why do you have the same tattoo as me on your left arm?" Harry asked the now pouting witch.

"As for you not being able to be with me, well you have no choice, we are in an arranged Marriage between our parents, which was made before either of us were born, because both of our fathers were old school friends and your mother never knew about the contract until after it was written up, because our fathers knew due to her being muggleborn, she would never of allowed it, as for the tattoo on my arm, I never noticed it until now, although I must say that it is very fetching, and it sort of looks like the one on your head. Finally Granger can still be with you, she will just become Lady Potter, whereas me because I am the oldest of my father's children, will become Lady Greengrass, so there you go." Daphne finished telling the now dumbstruck wizard, who knew that when Hermione found him, would be needing more than a few words of assurance, he would probably be needing Madam Pomphrey.

After recovering from the shock that he had just been lumped with, Harry decided to venture further into the castle making sure that his prisoner was close by and was immediately hit by what he thought was the Hogwarts Express it hit him that hard.

"HARRY." The object exclaimed and he immediately knew who that voice belonged to, it was further confirmed when said voice proceeded to check his tonsils with her tongue and check his lips with hers.

"Hermione." Harry sighed into the mass of brown curls that was now engulfing his face.

After releasing Harry, Hermione decided to ask him what he was doing holding Daphne's hand, when he was hers and she was carrying his kids, and what Peter Pettigrew was doing floating behind him. Harry decided to tell her out right about what Daphne had said, she wasn't happy at first but eventually agreed to what Daphne had already told Harry. He then told her about Pettigrew, and how he caught him, and how he and Daphne had cool Lightning bolt tattoos on their left arms. Hermione, being the ever possessive girlfriend of Harry checked her arm, and was shocked to discover she too had a tattoo like Harry's.

This puzzled Harry because it was strange, now he thought about it how as soon as Voldemort was killed, his bond mate and future wife both had the same tattoos as himself, so he had to see if it was just them, or if other people had them as well. He decided he had to know now, so he jumped up onto a nearby desk and cast the _sonorous _charm on himself and said.

"Excuse me can you all hear me? Now as you can see I have Peter Pettigrew behind me, and I am not dead, but I have to ask, does anybody else here have a cool lightning bolt tattoo on their left forearm, it sort of looks like this." He finished and proceeded to again lift the left sleeve of his shirt up to show off his tattoo.

This caused an outburst of people checking their own arms and each other's for the tattoo, but to the great dismay, only seven other people had the tattoos, Sirius who was secretly checked over by Remus who also had one. Fleur and Tonks both discovered they had one as did Susan Bones. To everyone's surprise Snape had the tattoo where his dark mark used to be. When this was shown, Harry on a whim checked Pettigrew and found that he also had one. This led Harry to two conclusions both made him smile, his Godfather and Uncle had his marks which meant that they loved him and could prove it, as did three fit ladies who Harry would have loved to added to his Harem had Hermione let him have one. The second conclusion he had come to led him to believe that he now had full control of all of the former Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. Now that thought really made him smile. Oh what fun he was going to inflict on the Wizarding World to all those who called him and made fun of him. He was going to make them suffer, but he was going to make them suffer so that they would change the world into a place where his children could grow up in safety and enjoy life. Oh yes having this tattoo will make life very interesting indeed.

**A/N: Sorry about the delay but I have hit a dead end at the moment with my Cats story but it is not abandoned. This is a little something I thought up and thought you lot may like it. So review if you want and I will try and update my other stories soon,**

**T-REX06**


End file.
